Drunken Encounters
by Alytiger
Summary: Ginny goes as Hermione's plus one to what she thinks will be a boring charity event. Turns out that someone will manage to make things very interesting for her. [Rated M for the second chapter]


**Author's Note:** I got this idea from reading a few "Draco take Ginny's virginity" fics. I figured he wouldn't actually be so cool about the whole thing and so this was born!

Also, I would like to apologize to those of you who read _Unlucky In Time_ I will get back to that at some point I'm just jammed with some major writers block concerning this current chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and I make no money off of this.

* * *

An older wizard was talking to Ginny about… something… she couldn't quite remember what he had been rambling on about before she zoned out. She wouldn't care at all but he was looking at her as if he was expecting a response. "Hm? Oh, yes of course." She held her breath, hoping she hadn't responded wrong. She relaxed when he continued on with a smile. Ginny tossed back the dregs of her wine glass; it was her third. With a small smile Ginny excused herself and magically refilled the glass with alcohol so she would make it out of this charity function alive.

Hermione had invited Ginny to be her plus one to this function and she had agreed without realizing how boring the evening was going to be. Ginny had been here for two hours now and Hermione had been pulled away to talk with someone, leaving Ginny to brave the crowd alone. Without the wine, Ginny most certainly would not have been able to survive the asinine conversation.

Ginny had sipped a few more glasses until the room had taken on a pleasantly fuzzy look and so she decided to get some fresh air and sober up before she embarrassed herself. She walked into the hotel garden and sat on a bench to nurse yet another glass of wine which was not doing much to fix her drunken state.

"Well, well, well, what is a pretty woman like you doing out here all alone?" An eloquent voice said from the darkness. Ginny turned around and saw a familiar man standing behind her. "Weaselette? Well, you do clean up nicely." Draco Malfoy said, with only a slight sneer on his face.

Ginny knocked back the rest of her glass; she was going to need more alcohol to deal with Draco. "What do you want _Malfoy_?" She was proud of herself that she only slurred her words a little bit.

He stepped closer and spoke again, this time with only the smallest sneer in his voice. "Well I was going to flirt with the pretty witch sitting outside alone, but then I saw you."

She frowned and waved her refilled glass at him. "Then go flirt with your witch and leave me alone. I would like to drink in piece thank-you-very-much."

It was Draco's turn to frown as he sat down next to Ginny. "How many of those have you had Weaselette?" He asked as he pried the enchanted glass from her hands.

Ginny made a grab for her glass. "Just enough to make this party bearable." Draco kept the glass from her so she let her hands drop into her lap.

He stood and pulled the drunken former Gryffindor up with him. "I think you need to come back to my room."

She swatted him away and unsteadily backed up. "I may be drunk, but I'm not that drunk!"

Draco sighed. "I just meant to give you a Sober Up potion so your date didn't find you in a heap by the end of the night." He made another attempt for her arm. "I didn't realize that you had such a low opinion of me Weaselette."

Ginny grumbles as she was lead to Draco's hotel room. "I'm here with 'Mione and I don't have _that_ low of an opinion of you." And then so quiet that Draco wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "Not that I would mind going back to your room."

Draco shook his head and smiled at the inebriated witch. "Granger should know better than to leave her date unattended at one of the things. It does tend to drive even the most stoic mad with boredom." The drunken Ginny just leaned into Draco. "Come on now, let's get you that potion." He said, taking her hand and pulling her into the elevator. Ginny's hand ghosted up and down Draco's arm as she giggled. He kept attempting to hold her hands still but that just made her giggle more.

As the elevator opened he pulled her roughly out after him. She stumbled into him and he felt a surge of lust at her body pressed up against his own. _"No, she's drunk, best just give her the potion and get her to Granger."_ After she was settled on the bed Draco dug through his bag until he procured the desired potion. "Here you go Weasley. You should be all better in a minute."

After the potion had taken effect Ginny blushed madly. "Draco?" He raised an eyebrow. "About how I acted…"

He shook his head. "I'll think nothing of it." He airily waved his hand towards the door, "Just go find Granger and stay away from the enchanted wine glasses. You don't need another glass that automatically fills back up." She nodded and scurried out of the room, her face matching her hair. Draco arrived back in the ballroom a few minutes later and found himself scanning the room for Ginny Weasley. _"Oh stop this nonsense and mingle."_ Draco sighed and grabbed an enchanted glass of wine.

Hermione found Ginny quickly after her incident with Draco and her cheeks were still crimson. "Have you had much to drink? You look a bit flushed." Ginny shook her head, going redder. "No, I just had a run-in with Malfoy. Everything's fine though." Ginny hurriedly said as she saw her friend begin to work herself up over the blonde. Hermione didn't question Ginny about her encounter but refused to leave her side the rest of the event.

That was the first night of many that Ginny dreamed of Draco Malfoy.

The next time Hermione needed a plus one to an event Ginny gladly volunteered. She dressed nicer than she normally would and hummed as she fixed her hair. "Are you just coming with me to see a certain someone?" Hermione laughed when she saw her friend. Ginny's heart stopped as she looked at her friend in the mirror.

"Oh yes 'Mione. I'm dressing up for my one true love," Ginny sarcastically replied with her heart in her throat. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the bedroom. After she finished the pair flooed out of Ginny's flat and arrived at Malfoy Manner for the event.

After spending what felt like hours scanning the ballroom for Draco, Ginny went to the garden for fresh air. "We keep meeting like this. Are you drunk this time as well Weasley?" The object of Ginny's dreams for the past few months approached her with a glass in hand.

She shook her head and smirked. "No, but you might be. How many of those have you had Malfoy?"

"I've been nursing this one all night." He said as his half-empty glass refills itself. He unsteadily walks over to Ginny and puts his arm around her shoulder. "I guess we have to take turns being drunk huh?"

Ginny smiled up at the man. "Well should I take you to your room for a Sober Up potion Malfoy?" She asks as she takes his arm.

"Or we could go up into my room for other reasons." He flashed his signature smirk and Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Oh yes lets go." Ginny said as she dragged Draco inside. He began to lead her up the stairs and the closer they got to his room the less excited and more nervous Ginny was feeling about this. _"Maybe I don't want my first time to be with a drunk Draco Malfoy…"_ They arrive at his door and he pulls her in shutting the door behind them with a flick of his wand. He smiles down at her and snogs her until her heart will surely burst. They fall onto the bed and Draco starts unzipping her dress. "Wait!" She squeaks as Draco inches the dress down her body. He stops immediately and looks down at her questioningly. Ginny blushes deeply and takes a deep breath. "Well, um, before we started I though you shouldknowthatI'mavirgin."

She looks into his eyes and sees the realization dawn on him. He scrambles backwards off of her. "Whoa wait what! Your first time is not about to be with a bloke drunk off his arse." With those parting words Draco swept out of his bedroom leaving Ginny stunned and laying on the bed.

She quickly zipped her dress back up and ran back into the ballroom on the verge of tears. She found Hermione and her friend was immediately worried. "What happened Ginny? Are you alright?" All she could understand from her friend was that she did not want to be there any longer. "I just have to tell our host that we are leaving."

Ginny goes white, but nods. She stands in the shadows as Hermione talks to Draco. She can't hear what they are saying but she does see Draco look concerned after the conversation is over. "What did you tell him?" Ginny asks after they had flooed back to Ginny's flat.

Hermione just looks at her friend quizzically. "I told him that I had to leave early because you weren't feeling well. Why?"

Ginny smiles shakily. "No reason, just wondering."

Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's arms. "Are you sure you're alright? You still look shaken up." She pulls the smaller girl into a hug.

"I'm fine. You can go back to the party."

Hermione laughs. "I think I'll just go home. I am in no hurry to go back to Malfoy Manner."

Ginny heard Hermione apparate back to her flat as she went into her bedroom to change out of the dress. Minutes later she could hear the sound of someone using the floo and wandered over pulling her pajama shirt over her head. "Did you forget something 'Mione? I…"

Draco Malfoy was standing in her entry way looking decidedly less drunk. "I took a Sober Up potion. I did say that your first time wasn't going to be with a bloke who was drunk off his arse."


End file.
